The present invention relates to esters, acetal ethers, thioethers and nitrogen substituted derivatives of certain bicyclic compounds and to pharmaceutical compositions and methods of use employing such compounds.
An article by Bowman et al. entitled "The Synthesis of Some Dialkylamino-2-quinolones," Journal of the Chemical Society, pp. 3350-3353 (1964), discloses certain 1-alkyl-3-dialkylamino-4-hydroxy-2-quinolones. Mentioned in this article are 3-dimethylamino-4-hydroxy-1-phenyl-2-quinolone and 1-benzyl-3 dimethylamino-4-hydroxy-2-quinolone. No utility is mentioned in the article for such compounds.
Certain other 3-amino substituted quinolones are disclosed in Kappe et al., Monatshefte fur Chemie, 99, pp. 2157-2166 (1968); Merchant et al., Curr. Sci., 49(1), pp. 20-21 (1980); and Wittmann et al. Z. Naturforsch., B: Anorg. Chem., Org. Chem., 33B(12), pp. 1540-1546 (1978).